Seis grados
by Aliathna
Summary: Dicen que todas las personas del mundo estamos relacionas en cadenas de seis personas. Seis cabezas, seis mentes, seis universos. Una nerd, una porrista, una lunática, un rebelde, un deportista y el chico nuevo. ¿Cómo fue que acabaron relacionados?
1. La manera más tonta

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Prólogo

"La manera más tonta"

¡Oh mi Dios! Es el primer día de clases día de clases y no le hablo a nadie ¿Por qué seré tan introvertida? Por que de conocerlos, los conozco. El se llama Seamus, el Dean, por ahí están Parvati y Lavender, detrás de ellas se encuentra Neville con su "peculiar" mascota, etc. No puedo quedarme aquí parada como tonta, debo hablarle a alguien. A ver ¿quién tiene cara de buena onda por aquí?

-¡Hola!-oigo que alguien me dice. Volteo y… genial (nótese el sarcasmo) una de las niñas más fresas y tontas de mi generación. Ginevra Weasley.

-Hola-contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Tú eres Hermione ¿no?-me dice sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

-Si-contesto. Me sorprende que sepa quién soy. Ella y su sequito apenas si cruzaron una palabra conmigo el año pasado.

-A bueno, ¿sabes quién soy verdad? Íbamos juntas… en primero creo.

-Si, eres _Ginny _¿no?

-Exactamente-dice ensanchando aún más su sonrisa-¿Ya notaste que de nuestro grupo solo estamos nosotras? Bueno, nosotras y _esos_- dijo señalando Dean y Seamus que en esos momentos imitaban a un par de monos, vuelvo a sorprenderme por que me incluya en "su grupo"- ¡Que bueno que ya encontré con quién platicar! ¿Te parece si nos sentamos por aquí?-me dice y sin darme tiempo a responder me jala hacia la fila de la puerta justo en medio.

Este año, en vez de las habituales bancas dobles que teníamos, reemplazaron estas por butacas, de un solo puesto, por lo que ahora en vez de haber tres filas de frente al pizarrón había seis. Cada fila tenía seis butacas. 6x6, 36 justamente el número de alumnos que tenía ese año el grupo. Yo me senté en la fila de la puerta y ella se ubico a mi lado derecho, en vez de a mi espalda o enfrente mío como supuse que lo haría.

-¿Qué clase se supone que tenemos ahora?-me dice sin molestarse en bajar la voz. Después de todo el maestro aún no había llegado y todos platicaban.

-Dos horas de matemáticas-le respondo.

-¿Con?

-Snape

-Buena forma de empezar el lunes ¿no?

-Mejor imposible-digo continuando con el sarcasmo.

Ginny no es santo de mi devoción, ni siquiera me cae bien. Pero en estos instantes no quiero estar sola y después de todo, mientras ella no empiece con sus ataques de "soy mejor que todos y el mundo entero no me merece" la podía soportar. Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, ella seguía hablando acerca de lo que había hecho en el verano. No le preste mucha atención, pero si la suficiente para soltar unos cuantos "si, ajá, claro" en el momento necesario.

-…y entonces yo estaba ahí, o sea con el chico más guapo que… ¡Demonios!-exclamó interrumpiendo su relato y con la vista fija en la puerta, observando al recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa?-dije contrariada, pero en cuanto voltee para seguir su mirada me quedo claro el porqué de su expresión.

Ronald Weasley acababa de entrar a nuestra aula. Hermano mayor por un año de Ginevra, sin embargo estábamos el mismo curso porque él reprobó primero. Fue conmigo el año pasado y este era definitivamente un plus que no me esperaba, automáticamente Ginny se volvió mi mejor amiga; desde hacia un año yo estaba enamorada en secreto (o quizás no tan secreto) de él. Si, culpable, lo admito, también he estado aguantando a Ginny con la esperanza de que me lo presentara. Porque si bien su hermano y yo estuvimos juntos el año pasado si hablamos más de tres veces (quitando los trabajos en equipo ordenados por los profesores claro) es extender demasiado la verdad.

Y que él estuviera en nuestro grupo este año es algo que no me esperaba porque desde que el reprobó, sus padres hicieron un arreglo con el director para que los dos Weasley nunca estuvieran juntos. Según ellos para evitar que se volvieran perezosos (con el pretexto de "para que hago las cosas si luego mi hermano/a me las puede pasar") y problemas innecesarios. De nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos, mejor regreso a la realidad antes de que alguien se de cuenta.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí?-le dice Ginevra con tono despectivo. ¿Cómo puede hablarle así?

-¿Tú que crees, genio?-le responde en igual tono y como es costumbre ni siquiera se da cuanta de mi presencia.

-Pues estudiar no creo.

-Ja-ja ¡que graciosa hermanita!

-La verdad no peca, pero como incomoda ¿cierto?-le dice alzando las cejas.

-¡Oh cállate!-contesta su hermano. De repente, como si apenas se percatara de que yo estaba oyendo la conversación volteo su rostro hacia mi- ¿Tu eres Her… Herm…?

-Hermione-contesto.

-Exacto, fuimos juntos el año pasado ¿no?

-Si-contesto con cara seria pero internamente alegrándome de que él me recuerde.

-¿Así que ya la conocías y ni siquiera puedes pronunciar bien su nombre? ¡Si que eres un genio hermanito!-le vuelve a lanzar una pulla su hermana.

-Como si tu si supieras-contesta el chico.

-Su nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y fuimos juntas en primero. Desde entonces se quién es. ¿Cómo es posible que no haya pasado ni un año desde que estudiaron juntos y ya no puedas pronunciar su nombre?

-¡No es mi culpa que su nombre se a tan…!-se interrumpió como adivinando que acababa de meter la pata.

-¿Exótico, difícil de recordar e impronunciable?-completo la oración para evitarle la vergüenza-no te preocupes, a la mayoría le cuesta un poco recordarlo.

-Dirás a los cortos de pensamiento ¿no?-dice su hermano pensando que lo que en verdad pretendía era insultarlo-bueno, no es nada nuevo para mi el que… ¡Oh my God! Miren hacia allá-se interrumpe y vuelve a señalar la puerta.

Amos giramos la cara vemos lo que señala. No lo puedo evitar, comparto una mirada de complicidad con Ginny los tres contenemos una risita. Luna "Lunática" Lovegood acaba de entrar al aula sola, con su habitual aire de estar aquí por equivocación.

-Parece que este año nos vamos a divertir bastante-dice Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eso seguro-le respondo-bueno, si es que esta en el grupo correcto, ya sabes como es.

-Si se sienta al otro extremo de donde este yo, por mi no habrá problema-tercia Ron con gesto desenfadado.

Pero guardamos silencio cuando vemos que la lunática, después de darle una rápida mirada al salón dirige sus pasos hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Llega al pupitre vacío que esta enfrente de mí y se sienta. No la saludamos y ella a nosotros tampoco, hecho nada extraño si tenemos en cuenta lo introvertida que soy normalmente, que Ginny no la considera "a su altura", que a Ron simplemente le sea indiferente y que ella... bueno, que hablar no sea precisamente una de sus principales características.

Ginny me estaba dirigiendo una mirada como diciendo "mala suerte" cuando su expresión cambio a una totalmente diferente, como de rechazo, superioridad y, porque no decirlo, miedo. Estaba a punto de decir "¿Qué?" cuando con sus ojos señalo detrás de mí. Mire de reojo y me dejaría cortar un dedo si mi mirada no fue de total sorpresa, con un deje de desprecio. Disimuladamente aleje lo más posible mi silla del pupitre de atrás. Y es que eso era lo único que podías hacer cuando Draco Malfoy elegía sentar justo detrás de ti.

Yo ya conocía a Draco, nos había tocado juntos en segundo y aunque tampoco hice mucha amistad con él tenia claro que era un chico de cuidado. No es que nunca lo hubiera visto haciendo algo indebido pero su reputación lo precedía. Además nunca decía nada para refutar lo que decían de él, sino por el contrario con su atuendo parecería querer confirmarlo. Él, al contrario de Luna si nos "saludo" a todos con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, saludo que Ron correspondió alzando las cejas y nosotras con una ligera sonrisa, pero como advirtiendo "ni se te ocurra hablarnos" cosa que al parecer entendió pues se coloco sus audífonos y se perdió en su mundo.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Ron-por estar tonteando con ustedes ya me quede sin lugar-termino provocando que Ginny y yo diéramos una rápida mirada al lugar. Efectivamente la clase ya se había llenado y los únicos lugares disponibles eran los que estaban delante y detrás de Ginny. Ron se dirigió a este último cuando una mochila cayó sobre la silla. Alce la mirada y me tope con un chico pelinegro, un poco alto, de ojos verdes con gafas y con una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Nunca lo había visto, lo que me extraño, por que en una escuela tan chica como esta eso es increíblemente raro. Solo somos dos grupos de cada grado con un promedio de 40 alumnos por lo que todos nos conocemos entre si. Una vez intentaron hacer cuatro grupos de veinte pero ya estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a ser bastantes en un solo grupo y no funciono. Ron, tal vez resignado, o quizá porque no quería problemas el primer día, se sentó enfrente de su hermana y no había acabado de acomodar su mochila cuando el profesor hizo su "dramática" entrada. Automáticamente todos nos pusimos de pie.

-Bueno días, profesor Snape-dijimos todos con el típico saludo "cantadito"

-¿Perdón?-dijo él alzando las cejas y con una mirada que parecía abarcar a todo el grupo- ¿me equivoque de clase acaso? Por que según yo, hoy a primera hora tengo a los jóvenes de quinto y no a los bebés de primero. Repitan el saludo, esta vez como los alumnos de 15 años que se supone son.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape-dijimos ahora de corrido y poco nos falto para que sonara militar.

-Correcto, pueden sentarse-todos obedecimos mientras él se acercaba a su escritorio y dejaba ahí su portafolio. Saco un marcador de el y escribió en la pizarra:

**MATEMÁTICAS V**

**PROF. SEVERUS SNAPE**

**HORARIO:**

**LUNES 7:00-8:40**

**MARTES 12:20-1:10**

**VIERNES 10:40-12:20**

**MATERIAL:**

**HOJAS O CUADERNO DE CUAROS CHICOS TAMAÑO PROFESIONAL. LÁPIZ, GOMA, SACAPUNTAS, PLUMA NEGRA, MARCATEXTOS, JUEGO GEOMÉTRICO, CALCULADORA CON FUNCIONES CIÉNTIFICAS Y LIBRO.**

Acabo de apuntar todo esto en el pizarrón y mientras nosotros terminábamos de apuntar se empezó a pasear entra las filas."Usted, siéntese derecho; usted, alineé bien el pupitre respecto a la fila; usted señorita, si quiere entrar a mi clase tendrá que presentarse sin maquillaje" ordenes como esas se oían mientras terminábamos de escribir. Cuando volvió al frente borro lo escrito sin preguntar si ya habíamos terminado y volvió a darnos la cara.

-Así que han logrado llegar hasta "Matemáticas V"-dijo otra vez con su mirada que parecía abarcar a la clase entera- Felicidades. Lo primero que deben sabes es que en mi clase no habrá calificaciones fáciles. El que realmente quiera aprender, estudie lo suficiente y obtenga los resultados requeridos en los exámenes aprobará y el que no… lo veo en el extraordinario.-se volvió otra vez hacia el pizarrón y continúo escribiendo.

**EVALUACIÓN**

**TAREAS 0%**

**TRABAJOS EN CLASE 0%**

**PARTICIPACIONES 0%**

**ASISTENCIA 0%**

**EXAMEN 90%**

Sobra decir que a todos nos causo conmoción lo que escribió. ¿¡El examen 90% de la calificación final! Pero eso no era todo:

**NOTA: PARA TENER DERECHO A EXAMEN PARCIAL AL FINAL DE CADA PERÍODO EL ALUNMO DEBERA ENTREGAR UNA CARPETA CON TODOS LOS TRABAJOS Y TAREAS ENCARGADO A LO LARGO DEL MISMO. LA CARPETA SOLO SERÁ RECIBIDA EN EL DÍA Y FECHA INDICADOS PREVIAMENTE POR EL PRFESOR Y TENDRÁ EL VALOR DEL 10% RESTANTE.**

-Está loco-gesticulo Ron volteando la cabeza para que su hermana y yo lo viéramos.

-No estoy loco, señor Weasley, simplemente creo que esto es lo menos que se les puede pedir a los alumnos de un colegio de excelencia académica como lo es este instituto-Nadie se atrevió a decir o hacer algo más. Si bien el profesor tenía fama de ser exigente y rígido respecto al protocolo también la tenía de ser el mejor maestro de todo Hogwarts, igualado solo por la profesora de física McGonagall y superado únicamente por el directo del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Volvió a borrar el pizarrón y empezó a hablar.

-¿Quién de ustedes sabe sumar y restar?-todos las manos se alzaron inmediatamente-bien, ¿Quién de ustedes sabe multiplicar y dividir?

Todas las manos volvieron a alzarse y entre nosotros nos lanzamos miradas de complicidad. Si eso era todo lo que tendríamos que hacer durante el curso iba a ser pan comido.

-¿Están seguros?-continuó hablado. Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación- les voy a dejar algo claro, cuando yo haga una pregunta general me tendrán que responder "si, señor" o "no, señor" fuerte y claro y no con murmullos que dejan lugar a comentarios indeseables ¿queda claro? Repito ¿están seguro que saben sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir?

-Si, señor

-Muy bien, entonces no tendrán problemas para responder diez simples operaciones de este tipo ¿verdad?

-Si, señor

-A partir de que deje de escribir tendrán una hora para responderlas. El que lo logre y tenga los diez resultados correctos quedara libre este período del examen-termino y se puso a escribir.

Todos sacamos hojas, lápices y gomas. Si iba a ser tan fácil no entendía por que decían eso del maestro. Yo siempre saco buenas calificaciones y sobre todo matemáticas se me facilitan mucho. No me dan problema, como a la mayoría de mis compañeros, yo las entiendo y punto. Si que va a ser fácil pasar esta materia…

Media hora después ya no pienso lo mismo. Media hora… ¡media hora! Y yo solo he podio contestar 5 operaciones y ni siquiera estoy segura de que están bien. ¡¿Pero que clase de maestro es este? Nunca había visto operaciones de este tipo.

A)

959875321478963

+147896325467892

B)

1844562793456124597

-1245639785412300148

C)

12345

*98765

D)

45632175/123

Y mejor ni le sigo que esas eran las más fáciles. Sigo concentrada en mi trabajo cuando un papel cae en mi lugar. Lo agarro y disimuladamente leo lo que pone "¿Tienes la tres?" volteo para ver quien lo manda y veo que Ginny sonríe. Le doy la vuelta al papel y escribo "1218253915 pero no se si estoy bien" lo hago bolita y se lo lanzo. No pasan ni cinco minutos más cuando el profesor se levanta.

-¿Alguien logro terminar?-dice y nadie dice nada. Él sonríe-¿No que si sabían sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir?-niega con la cabeza-a ver, vamos a resolverlos.

Se la vuelta al pizarrón y resulte la suma y la resta. Para la multiplicación empieza diciendo "5x5" y nosotros respondemos 25, el lo anota y sigue "5x4" "20" le respondemos "y 5 que llevábamos son 25… 5x3" y sigue así. La primera columna fue en orden pero a parir que empezamos a multiplicar "12345 x 6" la clase se volvió un caos. Muchos trataban de seguir el ritmo pero el profesor era más rápido y apenas acabábamos decir un resultado cuando el ya estaba pidiendo el siguiente. Al final muchas ya no sabían ni cuanto era 2x1. Estaba intentando seguir resolviendo la multiplicación cuando me di cuenta quién gritaba los resultados más errados.

-5x5-decía el maestro

-¡35!-gritaba la voz tras de mí. Voltee para ver quién estaba tan mal en matemáticas y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Draco aguantándose la risa y al pelinegro gritando 96 cuando la preguntaba había sido "7x3". Lo mire extrañada pero ahora fue su turno de aguantarse la risa mientras Draco gritaba ¡22! En respuesta al "2x9" del profesor. Entendí lo que hacían, y no pude aguantar la risa yo tampoco. Sin pensarlo grite ¡34! Al 7x4 de turno. Ellos se rieron conmigo y Draco choco su mano con la mía. El otro chico solo sonrío y grito ¡28! continuando la broma. Sin embargo nuestra diversión no duro mucho más porque Snape se dio cuenta.

-¡Ustedes, los que están gritando resultados a lo loco, cállense! Distraen a los compañeros que de verdad quieren resolver esto-Y para la división nosotros no dijimos ni "pío"

Sin embargo Ginny no se pudo contener y me empezó a mandar notitas preguntando que había pasado. Yo le respondí la verdad y ella torció la boca en señal de que estaba celosa por no haber participado. Cuando le iba a mandar otra nota para que no se molestara note como pedacitos de goma pasaban volando a ambos lado de mi cabeza y se iban a estrellas directamente en la nuca de la lunática. Al principio no les hice caso pero cuando la puntería empezó a fallar y comenzaron a darme a mí, me volteé con mi mejor mirada asesina para tratar de calmar a Draco.

-Deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?-le dije mirándolo fijamente. También vi de reojo al pelinegro pero el levanto las manos riéndose y dejando claro que el no había sido.

-No-contesto Draco simplemente y me lanzo un pedazo directo a la frente.

Me enoje y le trate de quitar la goma a Draco pero el tenía bueno reflejos y no se dejo. Entonces gire completamente sobre mi silla y cuando estaba a punto de estirarme para quitarle la goma (y darle de paso un coscorrón en la cabeza) una voz me interrumpió.

-Supongo que sabrá cual es la respuesta, señorita Granger-dijo el profesor paralizándome. Como si estuviera en una película, gire lentamente y lo vi directamente a la cara tratando de ocultar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-Este… si claro profesor-dije lentamente y viendo el pizarrón por si entendía algo-la respuesta es…

-La respuesta es 22-me interrumpió Lunática.

-Muy bien señorita Lovegood, pero no es a usted a quién se lo pregunte-Snape no me quitaba la vista de encima-que suerte tiene de tener amigas dispuestas a salvarle el pellejo, señorita Granger. Por esta vez, lo dejare pasar pero si vuelva a ocurrir tendré que sacarla de clase ¿entendido?

-Si, señor. Lo lamento-termine y el se dio la vuelta para seguir escribiendo.

Vi a Draco que sonreía burlón. El pelinegro tenía gesto de disculpa en la cara. Ginny me miraba incrédula y Ron… ni enterado estaba. Volteé a ver a mi "salvadora" y vi que ella seguía con su expresión de costumbre, una de sorpresa permanente. En eso sonó el timbre anunciando que la clase había finalizado y todos se apresuraron a salir.

-¿Qué paso Hermione, por qué te dijo eso el profesor?-me dijo Ginny enlazando su brazo con el mio.

-Espera, ahorita te cuento-le respondí y me acerque a la lunáti… digo a Luna.

-Gracias-le dije simplemente.

-Gracias a ti, por tratar de evitar que ese chico siguiera lanzándome cosas-respondió y no me dio tiempo de aclarar el error cuando se alejo dando saltitos.

-¡Demonios!-dije. Si antes sentía que le debía un favor…

-¿Demonios?-me interrumpió Draco llegando a mi lado-me gustaba más eso de "Dragón" pero como ahora somos dos supongo que este esta bien.-termino y así como llego se fue.

-Yo soy Harry-dijo el pelinegro que venía tras él.

-Hermione-le respondí-¿eres nuevo cierto?

-Pues nuevo, nuevo, no creo ya tengo 15-se rió de su propio chiste-pero si, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad.

-No creo que te convenga mucho ser amigo de Draco ¿sabes?

El se encogió de hombros-No importa, se ve que es buena onda…además, no es a él a quién ya le llamaron la atención-me sonrió y se fue corriendo como Draco dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?-dijo Ron llegando con Ginny y quitándome la mochila para cargarla él. Me sentí soñada… hasta que vi que hacia lo mismo con su hermana.

-Física, dos horas, con McGonagall en el aula 3-dije consultando el horario.

Cuando llegamos, como podíamos sentarnos donde quisiéramos, casi todos cambiaron de lugar respecto a la clase anterior. Sin embargo cuando me senté, esta ves de lado de la ventana, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Harry y Luna se sentaron como asiento espejo de los lugares anteriores. Ahora Ginny quedaba a mi izquierda. Cuando la profesora llegó y comenzó a dictarnos el programa que veríamos a lo largo del año, Luna se volteo y me sonrío; Draco siguió molestándome, pero ahora si cuidando que la maestra no nos viera; Harry a veces entraba en el juego y a veces trataba de que me dejara en paz; Ginny siguió con las notitas y Ron, bueno, el estaba tan guapo como siempre.

Sin siquiera percatarme, había hecho amigos. De la manera más tonta y absurda del mundo pero amigos al fin de cuentas. Lo bueno, es que me quedaba todo un año por delante para advertirlo y empezar a disfrutarlos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaa!

Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia "Seis Grados". Como aclaro al principio, esto solo es un prólogo para ver que tanta aceptación tiene. Si les gusta el primer capítulo estará aquí el domingo y si no… también. Jaja

Solo espero que le den una oportunidad ya verán que se pondrá de los más interesante. En el siguiente conocerán un poco más a los personajes y estos, empezarán con los altibajos que conlleva una amistad tan "peculiar" como la suya. Hermione ya es "amiga" de todos pero, ¿Cómo es que ellos se harán amigos entre si?

Esperando volver a verlos el domingo, kisses de chocolate... Aliathna.

PD. Los que me siguen en "Guardaespaldas" ¡no me maten! Que el domingo también esta historia tendrá su correspondiente actualización ;)


	2. A medias

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy JK Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Nota: En este cap al principio se habla de una forma "muy cuadrada" de algunos personajes. Por favor lleguen hasta el final que es donde se explica el porque de esto.

Cap. 1 "A medias"

En este colegio todo es a medias. Es medio bueno, también medio malo, (aunque los maestros dijeran que era de "excelencia académica) los maestros medio enseñan y los alumnos medio aprendemos. Es medio internado (de lunes a viernes permanecemos en el, los fines de semana podemos salir), medio estricto y medio relajado. Medio conservador y medio liberal. Como dije, todo es a medias en este colegio.

Esto también se aplica en los alumnos. Todos somos medio ricos y medio pobres, perteneciendo así a la clase _media._ Somos medio rebeldes y medio obedientes. Medio nos interesa lo que hacemos y lo que decimos. Medio pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y medio nos medimos antes de hacerlas. Todos somos medio populares y medio "rechazados". Todos somos medio amigos y también medio enemigos. Medio nos queremos y medio nos odiamos. Somos medio conocidos y medio olvidados. Repito de nuevo, todo es a medias. Me explico:

Primero que nada, debo aclarar que en este colegio hay múltiples formas de ser popular.

La primera es siendo la típica chica _fresa_ líder de las porristas a la que supuestamente todos los demás alumnos "idolatran". Tal es el caso de Ginny. Ella, siendo pelirroja, blanca, de ojos azules y con unas pecas que parecieran pedazos de almendra salpicando sus mejillas es el estereotipo de "belleza". También posee las dos cualidades que enmarcan este modelo: pocas neuronas y grandes pechos.

La segunda es siendo "la estrella" del equipo de futbol. Como Ron. El mejor portero que haya pisado el colegio, hermano de Ginny, pelirrojo, alto, ojos azules, increíblemente guapo. ¿Más? Carismático, divertido, alegre, bromista, cariñoso y noviero. El sueño de todas. La envidia de todos.

La tercera es siendo el "bad boy" del colegio. Esta posición es totalmente de Draco. Con una actitud retadora, un atuendo imponente y una mirada que asustaría al más valiente se ha ganado el título a pulso. Rubio, de facciones afinadas, con ojos grises, alto y con una novia que compite con Ginevra por el título de "la más fresa" se podría decir que es atractivo, lo cual lleva de la mano a su popularidad.

La cuarta es la mía. Soy la "estudiante modelo". Aquella con el uniforme implacable, la que tiene un promedio de 10 cerrado en todas las materias, la consentida de los maestros y la odia por la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil por ser con quien siempre comparan. Esta "fama" es lo que siempre me ha caracterizado porque, admitámoslo, una chica de 1.67 de estatura, de complexión media, con ojos y cabello castaño no llama mucho la atención.

La quinta sin embargo es la menos codiciada de todas. La popularidad inversa. El bicho raro de la generación. Aquí es hace su aparición Lunática Lovegood. De mirada soñadora, pocas palabras y un "peculiar" sentido de la moda es el ejemplo perfecto de esta forma de popularidad. Algo baja de estatura, blanca como la leche, de cabellos dorados y ojos de un color azul profundo mucho podrían decir que ella es " bonita" pero como rara vez se preocupa por su imagen, usa accesorios que incluyen unos pendientes hechos con rábanos y un collar de corcho a nadie se le ha ocurrido usar ese adjetivo con ella.

Nos queda una. La última. La sexta. Esa es la que a menos de un día de llegar ya pertenece a… a… a… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Bueno, es que esa es exactamente la característica de esta última forma. El chico nuevo, el desconocido, tu próximo mejor amigo o tu peor enemigo. Sobra decir que esta es la menos usada. En este lugar casi nunca hay gente nueva. Todos hemos crecido juntos desde los 11 años, conociendo los nombres, trabajos y domicilios de los padres de otros, prácticamente sabemos dar razón por "el sobrino del primo del hermano del tío en segundo grado" de cualquiera.

Hay más formas, por supuesto, pero ocasionales, las del tipo "fulanito le puso el cuerno a fulanita con sutanita, entonces fulanita fue y golpeo a sutanita antes de que fulanito pudiera de tenerlas" pero esas, obviamente, son la que nadie quiere.

-Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione!-me llama Ginny

-¿Mande?-respondo saliendo de mi intimación.

-¿En que planeta estabas?

-En ninguno, solo revisaba los materiales que pidió la profesora-dije viendo mi carpeta. ¿A que hora apunte todo lo escrito en ella?

-Si tu lo dices-contesta sarcástica-anda ¡vámonos!

-¿A donde?-creo si había estado en otro planeta.

-¿Cómo a donde? ¡A almorzar! Hace tres minutos que acabo la clase-me dice ya completamente exasperada.

-Si, solo recojo mis cosas y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-me apresuro a meter todo de nuevo en mi mochila.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor me alcanzas ahí-y dicho esto salió por la puerta.

"¿La voy a tener que soportar todo el año? ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así? ¡Hay si no fuera por su hermano!" empezaba a perderme otra vez dentro de mis pensamientos cuando una voz, de nuevo, me saco de ellos.

-¿No que muy amigas?-me dijo Draco acercándose por detrás de mi.

-¿Quién? ¿Ginny y yo? ¡Para nada!-contesto tratando de cerrar mi mochila.

-¿Qué tanto traes en tu bolsa, he?-me quito la mochila.

-Solo lo necesario para empezar bien las clases-le respondí al tiempo que intentaba recuperarla.

-¿Física III, Matemáticas V (álgebra), Historia universal II, Musicarte, Lógica?-dijo un tanto asombrado viendo todos los libros que traía-¿de verdad traes todos los libros desde el primer día?

-Pues claro, quizá los vallamos a ocupar.

-¿Si sabes que apenas hoy nos dan los títulos de los libros que vamos a ocupar, no?-me dijo alzando las cejas

-¿Si sabes que la lista está desde hace un mes en la página web de la escuela, no?-contraataque.

-¿La escuela tiene página web?

-Olvídalo-termine todavía tratando de recuperar mi bolsa.

El me la devolvió pero saco a las dos "biblias" (los libros de mate y física, apodo otorgado debido al grosor de los mismos) y las metió dentro de su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto

-Evitar que te salga una hernia-me responde.

-Pero si haces eso te saldrá a ti ¿no?

-Como si cargara libros-me responde y me muestra su mochila. Efectivamente, ahí solo se encuentra un cuaderno un trato maltratado.

-Gracias, creo-realmente no esperaba que Draco se encontrara en la categoría de "caballeroso"

-De nada-contesta simplemente y camina hacia la salida. Yo me quedo un tanto estupefacta pero después de unos segundos los sigo.

-Y tú que decías que no me juntara con él-me dijo otra voz a mis espaldas.

-¿¡Porque tienen la manía de aparecerse sin avisar!-le digo al chico pelinegro cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

-Nosotros no tenemos esa manía, tu tienes la de irte de visita a "Hermionelandia" cada dos por tres-me responde. No le contesto nada porque sé que tiene razón-¿Qué nos toca ahora?

-El almuerzo-le digo- en el gran Comedor.

-¿Gran Comedor? ¿Por qué le dicen así?

-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás-le respondo.

En efecto, cuando llegamos casi se queda con la boca abierta. El gran Comedor es un recinto con techo hecho de vidrio que daba la impresión de estar comiendo al aire libre. Es magnífico en los días soleados, pero como vivimos en Inglaterra, regularmente lo único que se puede ver son nubes. Nos acercamos a la barra de alimentos y de ahí nos dirigimos a una mesa, donde ya nos, o mejor dicho, me esperaba Ginny.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?-me dice en cuanto me siento.

-Por que me quede hablando con Draco-le respondo.

-¿Con Malfoy?-me dice-¿desde cuando acá le hablas a Malfoy?

-Desde hoy-le respondo tajante, intento cambiar la conversación y encuentro el motivo perfecto-por cierto Ginny él es… ¿Henry?-¿Por qué será tan mala para los nombres?

-Harry-me corrige y le extiende una mano a mi compañera-Harry Potter

-Ginevra Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ginny-le contesta al tiempo que le responde al saludo.

Empezamos a comer en silencio. Como Ginny y yo no nos conocíamos mucho y ella ya me había contado sus vacaciones no había tema de conversación. Además de que a el chico nuevo, ok, _Harry_ no lo conocíamos de nada y no sabíamos de que hablarle. Por suerte llego Ron e instantes después Draco. Nos sentamos todos juntos y la conversación empezó a fluir.

-Entonces Wood me dijo que no, que tendría que hacer la prueba otra vez este año-le iba diciendo Ron a Draco.

-¿Wood te dijo eso?-lo interrogo su hermana-¡que tonto, eres el mejor portero que haya pisado este colegio!

-¿Aquí hay equipo de futbol?-pregunto Harry

-Claro y somos los mejores de toda la liga-le respondió Ronald en tono presuntuoso.

-¿Cuándo son las pruebas?-pregunto Harry

-El próximo sábado-le respondió Draco.

-¿Tú juegas?-continuó Harry

-Si, soy delantero ¿y tú?

-Igual

-A entonces nos veremos por ahí, seguramente-le dijo Ron.

Harry y Draco estaban por contestar cuando Ginny empezó a hacer un movimiento muy raro como si tratara de espantar a unos mosquitos imaginarios de sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces?-le dijo su hermano.

-Me estoy sacudiendo la testosterona que emanan-le respondió-¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no fuera futbol?-me río de su comentario y ella se ríe conmigo pero los hombres ponen cara seria.

-Entonces propón un tema geniecito-le dice de nueva cuenta su hermano-y que no sea lo de las pruebas para las porristas.

-Ja-ja-ja que listo he Ronald-le contesta su hermana y ya iban a empezar a discutir cuando Harry los interrumpió preguntando

-¿Quién es ella?-todos volteamos a ver a quién señalaba.

-Es Luna Lovegood-le respondí.

-¿Por qué esta sola?-pregunto de nuevo

-Porque es una lunática-le respondió Ginny-de hecho así es como se le conoce aquí, en ves de decirle Luna, le decimos Lunática.

-¿Por?

-Por que casi no habla -esta ves fue el turno de Ronald de responder- y las pocas veces que logras sacarle una palabra se la pasa hablando de cosas extrañas que nadie conoce como nargles, threstrals, snorkacks de cuernos arrugado y cosas así.

-¿Snor que?-Harry junto las cejas-no había oído de eso antes.

-¿Ya entendiste porque es una chiflada?-le dijo Draco.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Ginny-¿en que dormitorio están?

-Torre Gryffindor, piso 5-le dije

-¡Que bien, igual yo, estaremos juntas!-me dice. Genial

-Yo también estoy es ese-dijo Ron ¡Genial!-solo que en la sección de hombres claro.

-Igual yo-dice Harry sacando una hoja de papel, su horario supongo.

-Yo estoy en el mismo nivel solo que en la torre Slytherin-dijo Draco.

-No importa-le digo-al fin y al cabo todas las torres están conectadas entre si.

Terminamos de almorzar y fuimos a la siguiente clase. Historia con el profesor Binns. El es un profesor promedio, su clase normalmente es aburrida solo de vez en cuando hay algún debate sobre un tema interesante. Nos volvimos a sentar como en la clase de matemáticas, pero poco después el profesor nos pidió que hiciéramos equipos de cinco personas. Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny y yo nos juntamos inmediatamente y movimos nuestras sillas para quedar en círculo. Pero la clase era de 36 personas. Luna, como siempre, se quedo sola. Ante este hecho Harry, Draco y yo (a los que menos nos importaba lo que decían de ella) compartimos una mirada y yo grite:

-¡Luna! Ven intégrate a nuestro equipo

Aunque la exclamación fue dirigida a Luna (quién se acerco sonriendo) todo el salón nos volteo a ver. Después de que ella se sentó en medio de Harry y Draco, los demás alumnos volvieron a la normalidad, el profesor nos dio las instrucciones y nosotros nos organizamos me llegó otra notita de parte de Ginny.

"¿Por qué invitaste a la Lunática a nuestro equipo?"

"Por que no se podía quedar sola ¿o si?"

"Pero había más equipos ¿no? Pudo haber entrado a cualquier otro."

"si pero ¿alguien la hubiera invitado? Más bien el profesor tendría que haberla colocado"

"pues mejor eso a que invitarla voluntariamente ¿no? ¿Viste como se nos quedo viendo todo el salón?"

"si ¿y?"

"¿no te importa?"

"no"

"pensaba que eras lista"

"y yo pensaba que tú tenías algo más que extensiones en la cabeza"

Y con eso termino nuestra conversación.

"**¿Qué es la historia?"**

Fue lo que escribió el profesor Binns en la pizarra. Un tema sin duda interesante, si se sabe manejar bien. Y valla que el profesor supo como manejarlo porque al final de la clase todos habíamos opinado. En mi equipo en particular cada quién dio un punto de vista muy diferente. Excesivamente diferente, diría. Más que de la historia, parecía que hablamos de la vida.

Fue algo muy revelador. Algo que me acabo de convencer acerca de que en este colegio todo es a medias. Primero que nada Luna, quién en un principio parecía tan callada, fue la que más hablo; Harry dio un punto de vista que en lo particular me pareció muy bueno aunque no lo compartía; Draco y yo perecimos formar un equipo para convencer a todos los demás de lo que decíamos. Ginny se limitaba a rebatir todo lo que yo decía; y Ron se limito a escribir todo lo que decíamos en la hoja que debíamos entregar al maestro, lo que me desilusiono un poco.

Como dije, todo en este colegio es a medias. Hasta mi forma de percibir a mis amigos. Algo tendría que hacer para acabar de conocerlos completamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Holaaaa!

Pues ya está, aquí tienen el primer cap de esta historia, justo como se los prometí. Ahora bien ¿Qué les pareció?

Hermione descubre que Luna es habladora, que Ron no es tan brillante como ella pensaba, que Draco es caballeroso, que Harry puede ser un buen amigo y que Ginny… bueno es Ginny. Pero no me malentiendan, que en esta historia ella no será "la chica fresa sin cerebro enemiga de la protagonista". Al contrario, pero eso tendrán que irlo descubriendo a la par de Hermione.

Bueno, ¡eso es todo amigos! Kisses de chocolate, Aliathna.

P.D. si pudiéramos llegar a los 12 comentarios también en este cap se los agradecería mucho!

PD para los que leen "Guardaespaldas": ya tenía el cap listo para subirlo junto con este pero uno de mis primitos hizo el favor de borrarlo, de hecho borro TODA la historia (hay cuanto lo quiero! ¬¬) y vaciar la papelera de reciclaje (repito, cuanto lo quiero ¬¬) así que tengo que volver a escribirlo, pero no se preocupen, que a más tardar mañana lo tendrán por aquí. Solo agradezco que no me haya borrado la carpeta entera…

Eso me pasa por ser "buena onda" y dejar que mis primitos jueguen con mi computadora.


	3. Entre amigos

Disclaimer: No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Atención: Las opiniones dadas aquí sobre los diversos temas tratados son solo el pensamiento de unos chicos de quince años, escrito por una chica apenas algo mayor. Por favor, si alguien se siente ofendido, les pido sinceras disculpas de ante mano.

Cap. 2

"Entre amigos…"

"¡Fresa idiota, presumida, descerebrada, insensible, egoísta, ególatra, malcriada…!"Cosas como esas iba pensando una hora después, durante el cambio de clase. Por culpa de lo que pasó en clase de historia ni siquiera preste atención a la de artes, que era la que acababa de terminar. Me enojé más por ello porque ¿Cuándo se ha visto que yo no preste atención en clases? Una voz interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos logrando asustarme, hecho que al parecer ya esta volviendo una costumbre.

-Gracias, de nuevo-me dijo Luna

-No hay de que-le respondo. Y nunca me pareció decir algo más cierto.

-Si hay porqué-me responde mientras empieza a caminar a mi lado-sé que soy rara, que actúo de una forma extraña y por ser tan callada a la mayoría de las personas no les interesa hacer amistad conmigo, así que gracias.

Paro de caminar y la observo. Lo que acaba de decir es una cruel pero innegable verdad. Nunca creí que fuera capaz de hablar con tanta franqueza, la mayoría de personas que conozco tienden a minimizar sus defectos hasta hacerlos inexistentes. Mientras ella va y dice como si nada lo que todos pensamos pero por cortesía evitamos decir.

-No creo que seas rara-le contesto al fin

-¿A no?-ahora es ella la sorprendida.

-No-empiezo a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestra próxima clase.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que todos de alguna manera somos raros, así que técnicamente tu eres más normal que el resto al admitir lo rara que eres.

-Es una buena forma de verlo-me dice mientras entramos juntas al aula-¿así que entonces soy normal?

-Tampoco, simplemente eres menos rara que la mayoría.

-Pero si todos somos raros ¿eso no significa que todos somos normales?

-Interesante teoría, señorita…-dijo un hombre entrando a la clase y dejando sin terminar la oración para que Luna dijera su apellido.

-Lovegood, señor-respondió.

-Preferiría que me dijera su nombre de pila, si no le molesta-le volvió a decir el hombre.

-Luna-contesto.

-Luna y…-ahora me volteó a ver a mi.

-Hermione Granger, señor-dije

-Bueno, Luna, Hermione, como dije es un tema bastante interesante el que están platicando, me recuerda al debate de "Todos los humanos son especiales" y su contraparte "Esa es otra forma de decir que nadie lo es" ¿ustedes que creen?-sigue platicando como si no reparará en el hecho de que toda la clase nos esta observando. El primer día y ya fui el centro de atención ¿cuántas? ¿Tres, cuatro veces?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?-dice Luna-porque se me hace parecido al "¿El vaso está medio lleno o medio vacío?"

-No es pregunta capciosa Luna, es una manera de ver como percibimos a las personas y a nosotros mismo-le responde-y hablando de las demás personas veo que aquí hay bastantes al pendiente de nuestra conversación-camino hacia su escrito y dejo ahí sus cosas, pero contrario a lo que esperaba no se sentó en la silla, sino en el mismo escritorio-me presentaré, soy el profesor R. J. Lupin y seré su maestro de lógica este año.

Todos le dimos una mirada de reconocimiento. Ese maestro era famoso en la escuela, pues decían que si bien sus clases no eran nada del otro mundo en cuanto a la lógica propiamente dicha, estás si te dejaban una gran enseñanza. Lupin era el profesor preferido de los grados superiores ya que solo daba a sextos y séptimos, rara era la vez que aceptaba un grado menor, por eso al principio no lo recocí. Valla, al parecer este año todo iba a ser extraño.

-Como verán estaba platicando con Luna y Hermione acerca de cómo percibimos a las personas de nuestros alrededor. Esto es importante porque también es una forma de ver como nos percibimos a nosotros mismos. Me gustaría empezar a hablar acerca de este tema pero para hacerlo debería conocerlos un poco así que… ya saben, conforme están sentados deberán pararse uno a uno y decir su nombre, como les gustaría que les dijéramos y…-se interrumpió porque un bufido general recorrió la clase-¿qué pasa? ¿No les gusta la dinámica?

-La encontramos aburrida, profesor-dijo Ginny-hace años que nos conocemos los unos a los otros.

-¿Está segura de eso, señorita…?

-Ginny Weasley-contesto Ginny mientras asentía con la cabeza-y si, aquí todos nos conocemos desde primero.

-¿Son _conocidos_ o se _conocen_?-volvió a preguntar el profesor Lupin.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo señor?-dije

-No-se levanto del asiento y empezó a caminar enfrente del pizarrón- si son _conocidos _me podrán decir como se llaman, que aspecto tienen y algunas cosas acerca de su personalidad. Si se _conocen _sabrán que gustos tiene, que opinan acerca de diversos temas, podrán decir cosas tan banales como cual es su color favorito y cosas más trascendentales como cual es su postura ante temas un tanto complicados como el aborto y la diversidad sexual.

Nos quedamos callados y alguno chicos tantos soltaron un par de risitas. Si bien nuestro colegio se daba sus aires de "liberal y moderno" la verdad es que es un colegio chapado a la antigua, donde la palabra "sexualidad" y todos sus derivados son considerados prácticamente tabú.

-¿Entonces?-siguió hablando el profesor-¿son conocidos o se conocen?

Nadie supo que responder exactamente. Yo diría que somos conocidos, porque ha pesar de haber estado en este lugar desde los once si ahora me preguntaran ¿cuál es la postura de tu clase respecto al aborto? La verdad es que no tendría ni idea de que responder; y creo que la mayoría de mis compañeros anda en las mismas, salvo tres o cuatro pares de verdaderos amigos.

Aquí los grupos de amigos cambian casi cada año, dependiendo sobre todo en que grupo estás. Por ejemplo, mi principal amiga del año pasado fue Sally-Anne Perks, una chica responsable y estudiosa como yo, pero como este año a ella le toco en el grupo "B" (yo estoy en el "A") ahora apenas si le hablo. Más o menos así pasa con todos, exceptuando, como ya dije, a unas tres o cuatro parejas de amigos, por ejemplo Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

-Por la cara que todos pusieron, deduzco que son conocidos-continuó hablando mientras tomaba su lista-así que…son 36, habrá que formar equipos de 6 para que no sobre nadie-nos comenzamos a mover pero hablo nuevamente-no, los equipos los formare yo ¿De que serviría que se pusieran con sus amigos? El objetivo es que empiecen a entablar relaciones con personas con las cuales aparentemente no tiene nada que ver. Veamos Abbot Hannah-dijo y ella se puso de pie- uno, por favor pasa tu silla cerca del escritorio; Bones Susan, 2 siéntate cerca de la venta, por favor-dijo y continuó repasando la lista-Boot Terry-al oírlo este se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia donde todos supusimos que se encontrarían los 3, pero el maestro indico-no, por favor, siéntate junto a Hanna, serás 1.

Siguió repasando la lista y conforme los alumnos se paraban les iba indicando un número, no precisamente en orden. Cuando llego mi turno dijo "6" y me mando cerca de la puerta. Era la única hasta ese momento a la que le había tocado ese número. Cinco personas después mandaron a Neville a sentarse conmigo e inmediatamente después también a Luna. ¿Qué pretendía el profesor? ¿Formar el grupo de los fenómenos? No me tranquilice cuando también mando a Draco a sentarse con nosotros. Y al final quedamos Luna, Draco, Harry, Neville, Ginny y yo.

-Ahora les voy a pasar esta hoja-indico el profesor mientras nos la mostraba-contiene cien preguntas de todo tipo. Por favor, respóndalas lo más sinceros posibles, no es necesario que las escriban en su libreta, solo convérsenlas con su equipo-terminó mientras le daba la hoja a Luna.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunte

-Son preguntas acerca de lo que pensamos-me respondió-preguntas muy simples diría, miren la número uno ¿A qué o a quién le temes?-nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Eso es fácil-dijo Ginny-al acné.

-¿Al acné? ¿En serio?-le dije. No podía creer que fuera tan superficial y creo que entendió el noto de superioridad con que lo dije pues inmediatamente me respondió.

-Si crees que es algo tan vano ¿a que le temes tú, señorita perfecta?

-A sacar malas notas-conteste inmediatamente.

-¿Malas notas? ¿Es a lo que más le temes?-arqueó las cejas-¡y dices que lo mió es simple!

-¡Las malas calificaciones no son simplezas! ¡De eso depende nuestro futuro!-respondí.

-¡Son solo calificaciones Hermione! No es nada trascendental.

-Lo que no es trascendental es si tienes una o dos imperfecciones en la cara ¿a quién le importa eso?...

-A ti no ¿cierto?-me interrumpió viéndome la cara.

-… ¡en cambió las calificaciones si son importantes porque eso será una gran referencia en un futuro no muy lejano!-continué como si nada pero no pude evitar pasarme una mano ligeramente por el rostro solo para confirmar que no tenía un volcán en medio de la cara.

-Hermione, las calificaciones, son eso exactamente ¡calificaciones del colegio! Evalúan cuanto es tu conocimiento acerca de una materia no como eres como persona, ni como será tu vida, además que un buen promedio no significa que seas superior a los demás.

-No, no significan eso pero no podrás negar que cuando vallas a pedir un trabajo el jefe contratará a quién mejor preparado venga.

-No siempre es así, si vas a pedir trabajo de vendedora en una tienda cree que lo último que va a importar es tu promedio, lo que importaría es tu carisma para convencer a la gente de que compre.

-Perdóname entonces si yo quiero ser algo más que ¡una vendedora de tienda!

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser vendedora? Es un trabajo completamente respetable, malo robar y que te vean, además lo puse solo para poner un ejemplo, porque como eso hay un millón más de trabajos en lo que no importan tanto tus calificaciones.

-¡Tú lo has dicho! No importan _tanto _¡pero de que importan, importan porque…!

-¡Basta!-interrumpió Harry-oigan ¡solo es una pregunta para un trabajo de clase! No el debate que la humanidad espera.

Volvimos a la realidad, donde nuestros compañeros de equipo nos observaban como especímenes traídos del circo. No me di cuenta en que momento nos habíamos puesto de pie. Creí que todo el salón también nos estaría viendo pero cuando volteé a ver encontré con sorpresa que cada equipo estaba metido en su propia discusión.

-Y tú decías que eran preguntas simples-le dijo Draco a Luna, a lo que esta se limito a encogerse de hombro y buscar otra pregunta.

-A ver que opinan de la dos ¿Quiénes son tus padres? No creo que eso sea motivo de debate, después de todo, nuestros padres son nuestros padres y agua ya ajo para toda la vida-terminó.

-¿Agua y ajo?-preguntó Neville

-A aguantarnos y a jodernos-dijo como si nada.

-Molly y Arthur Weasley-dijo Ginny.

-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy-continuo Draco.

-James y Lily Potter-terció Harry.

-Frank y Alice Longbottom- exclamó Neville

-Xenophilius y Dianne Lovegood- dijo Luna.

-Jean Granger-termine yo y todos me observaron.

-¿Jean Granger?-dijo Draco-¿nada más?

-Si, nada más-le conteste seria pero no agresiva, pues el tono con que él hablo fue el mismo.

-¿Y tu papá?-dijo Luna con el mismo tono.

-No tengo-respondí simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Fuiste concebida por el espíritu santo?-dijo Ginny pero callo al ver que nadie encontraba gracioso su comentario.

-No-dije fríamente

-¿Se murió?-dijo Luna-porque si es así, te comprendo, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía nueve años.

-Los míos también murieron cuando yo era pequeño-intervino Neville-me crió mi abuela paterna.

-No, no se murió, simplemente no tengo-dije. Honestamente no quería contar toda la historia en ese instante.

-De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta-dijo Luna al comprender que no quería hablar del tema por el momento-¡Ok! Será interesante ¿Qué opinas de los estereotipos? Yo empiezo, creo que los estereotipos de cualquier cosa son un asco.

-¿Por?-dijo Draco-¿Qué tienes contra los pobres?

-Todo-le respondió-creo que no hay nada pero en esta vida que vivir bajo ellos, que los padres hacen lo incorrecto al inculcárselos a sus hijos y que la sociedad es de lo peor por no querer salir de ellos y ver mal a los que lo intentan.

-Ejemplo-volvió a decir Draco evidentemente desconcertado ante lo dicho por la rubia.

-Uno muy claro que tengo y que además es uno de los que más me molesta es el de que si hombre anda con dos o tres mujeres al mismo tiempo es un galán, pero si una mujer hace lo mismo es una zorra-dijo contundente.

-Ese a mi también me molesta mucho-dije

-A mi también-nos apoyo sorprendentemente Ginny- me parece nefasto, si los hombres lo hacen ¿por qué las mujeres no? bueno, si estás en una relación no es del todo aconsejable pero si estas libre como el viento ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Apoyo a Ginny-continué yo y ahora si fue de asombro la cara que pusieron todos- digo, no creo que este del todo bien andar cambiando de novio como de playera pero si a una chica así le gusta hacerlo ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? No es razón para que la agredan o la insulten.

-Más cuando eso es motivo de reconocimiento en los hombres-siguió hablando Luna.

-¿Están hablando en serio?-dijo Neville

-Muy en serio-le respondió Luna.

-Creo que tienen razón-opino Harry- pero tiene que reconocer que la mayor parte de ofensas provienen de las mismas mujeres.

-Si-continuó Luna- pero la cuestión aquí es que esta mal por parte de todos, no solo de los hombres, decir esas cosas.

-Exactamente-le respondo- ¿Qué podemos hacer para defendernos si somos nosotras mismas las que nos agredimos?

-Es eso lo que hay que empezar a pensar y hacer lo posible por parar, porque quiéranlo o no, también es una forma de violencia.

-Y lo mismo aplica para la forma de vestir ¿no creen?-siguió hablando Ginny- si a una chava le gustan las faldas cortas y los escotes pronunciados no es para que la tachen de ofrecida.

-Pero es para eso precisamente que una mujer usa ese tipo de ropa ¿no?-dijo Draco

-¡No!-dijimos las tres mujeres.

-Es esa mentalidad precisamente la que hay que cambiar-dijo Luna

-Porque créelo o no, hay chicas que así se sienten cómodas-continuo Ginny.

-Y ese tipo de pensamientos, el que usan ese tipo de ropa para ofrecerse o que por usarla los hombres tienen el derecho de insultarlas, rebajarlas de nivel, etc., es lo que nos molesta-remate yo

-Ya no entendí-dijo Neville-¿están hablando mal de los estereotipos, de las personas que creen en ellos o de las mujeres que hablan de las mujeres?

-¿Tú entendiste eso?-le dijo Draco-yo creía que se estaban yendo con todo contra los hombres.

-Y eso que no son amigas-dijo Harry-que si no…

-¡¿Hay que no entienden nada?-dijo Luna un tanto exasperada-no estamos en contra de alguien, estamos en contra de _algo, _los estereotipos. A ver, otro ejemplo; una mujer solo puede ser feliz si se casa y tiene hijitos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?-dijo Harry

-Todo-le contesto la rubia-porque es otro estereotipo.

-¿Y tu donde has visto eso?-le dijo Draco

-En todas partes-le contesto Ginny-en las películas, en los cuentos, en los libros, en las historias que se narran…

-Que Disney termine sus historias en un "y vivieron felices para siempre" frente al altar, no quiere decir todas la mujeres piensen así-le dijo Neville-y ustedes son el vivo ejemplo de ello ¿no?

-Y esa es otra-volvió a atacar Luna- ¿Por qué siempre frente al altar?

-No empiecen a hablar de religión, por favor-pidió Harry

-Creo que prefiero eso al siguiente tema-le digo

-¿A que te refieres?-me contesta

-Pregunta cuatro: ¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad?-leo

-Ese si es un tema simple ¿no?-me dice y esperamos para empezar otra ronda.

-Cero que ese es otro ejemplo-empieza Luna-¿por qué a de ser un tabú hablar sobre sexualidad?

-Pues no se si sea tabú-opinó Draco-pero me acuerdo de mi padre cuando me dio "La charla" y todavía quiero salir corriendo.

-Si, fue bastante duro escuchar decir a mi papá "masturbación"-concordó Harry

-Tuvieron suerte-dijo Neville- yo hubiera preferido a mi a papá que a mi abuela.

Los comentarios que siguieron a eso prefiero no… recordé cuando mi mamá me dio _esa _charla. Y me dio escalofrió, porque como estoy en un internado me la dio "antes de tiempo". Muy, muy, muy, antes de tiempo. ¿¡Qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi madre cuando se sentó en el sillón de la sala y me dijo "Ven, vamos a platicar"! Paso un tiempo hasta que volví a sentirme a gusto en ese lugar… Ok, me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, volvamos a la realidad:

-¡¿Y que hay de malo en que las parejas gays adopten niños?-decía una furiosa Luna en contra de Ginny.

-¡Que pobres niños! ¿Te imaginas cuanto sufrirían?-Le contestabas la pelirroja prácticamente gritando. Ok, creo que me perdí de algo importante.

-¡¿Sufrir? ¿¡Sufrir?-decía la rubia haciendo verdaderos intentos por no perder los estribos- ¡¿te parece que los niños estarían mejor en un orfanato que en una casa, un verdadero hogar, con unos padres que los quieran?

-Pues no, claro que no,-le contesto Ginny-pero ¿y fuera de esa casa? ¿En la escuela, con sus vecinos, con la propia familia? Sufrirían discriminación, eso es lo que pasaría.

-¿Por que discriminación?-opino- bueno en la escuela tal vez, después de todo la gente tarda mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a lo nuevo pero ¿no pasaba lo mismo con los hijos de madres o padres soltera/os?-y aquí yo si puedo opinar- pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más común, hasta que la sociedad termino por aceptarlo.

-Eso dirás tú-volvió a decir la pelirroja- pero no a todos los hijo de madres solteras les ha ido también.

-Bueno pero no estábamos hablando de hijos de madre soltera (en lo que también tengo mucho que decir, porque yo solo tengo a mi papá) sino de la posibilidad de que las parejas gays adopten niños-hablo Luna.

-Mira-empezó la pelirroja- yo digo que si, que todos deben tener la libertad de querer a quién se le de la gana, de casarse y tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre", de luchar para tener los mismos derechos que todos los ciudadanos y demás pero ¿por qué condenar a unos pobres niños a sufrir más adelante?

-Pero es que entiendo que no es a sufrir…-siguió hablando Luna pero Neville la interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿querer a quién se le de la gana? ¿Eso aplica también entre hermanos?-Todos nos le quedamos viendo- soy hijo único-aclaro ante nuestras caras-lo que pasa es que hace poco una vecina corrió a su hijo de la casa porque lo encontró con su hermana… ya saben.

-¡Iugw!-dijo Ginny-no había pensado en eso, pero creo que no, no aplica.

-¿Y porque no?-hable-como tu dijiste, cada quién puede querer a quién quiera ¿no?

-¿Tienes hermanos?-me contesto y yo negué con la cabeza-entonces no puedes opinar acerca de eso.

-¿Y por que no?-salto Luna

-Tú tampoco tienes hermanos ¿verdad?-volvió a decir la pelirroja y Luna también negó con la cabeza-entonces ninguna de las dos puede entender exactamente lo repulsivo del tema.

-¿De que repulsivo tema están hablando?-dijo Ron que acababa de jalar una silla para sentarse en nuestro equipo.

-Del incesto-le contesto Draco

-¿¡Qué!-su cara parecía un muestrario- ¡yo que vengo huyendo de mi equipo, que está hablado de religión, por que creía que ustedes estarían mas tranquilos y vengo y los encuentro hablando de incesto!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Harry

-¡Que es asqueroso!-le respondió el pelirrojo.

-Hasta que dices algo coherente hermano, ¡gracias!-le dijo su hermana menor y ninguno pudo dejar de tener la idea por un segundo de que ellos…-¡Ni lo piensen!

-¡Dios! Ustedes si que están mal-dijo Ron y al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesto a regresar a su equipo llego el profesor Lupin.

-¿Y bien?-dijo mientras recogía la hoja-¿tuvieron una platica amena?

-Creo que "amena" no es buen termino, profesor-le dije.

-No se preocupen-me respondió- que la próxima clase les volveré a prestar las hojas y así dejen de ser conocidos solamente-termino y se fue. En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día y nadie tardo ni un segundo en abandonar el aula.

Ahora nos tocaba ir a nuestras habitaciones para revisar que nuestro equipaje este completo y bien ubicado en nuestros respectivos cuartos (esa es otra peculiaridad del servicio "a medias" de la escuela: nosotros llegamos a las siete de la mañana y nuestras maletas hasta las nueve, porque en lo que nosotros empezamos clases las llevan hasta nuestras habitaciones). Después bajamos a comer y luego subimos de nuevo para empezar a ordenar nuestras cosas. Hasta que no empecé a dirigir mis pasos hacia la torre Gryffindor no recordé que este año compartía habitación con Ginny ¡Diablos!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

HOLAAAAA!

Ok! Primero: ¡perdón por la tardanza! No tengo perdón de Dios pero sumen 1 tener que estar resolviendo el termino de año en una escuela, 2estar haciendo los tramites para reinscribirse en la misma, otras trámites de inscripción para otra y 4 una gran ausencia de la señorita inspiración por mi casa y tendrán ¡Una Aliathna sin actualizar por tres semanas!

Pero bueno, ya está aquí el cap ¿Qué les pareció? Si, en este cap se tocan temas un tanto delicados e intente darle a los personajes un punto de vista diferente pero ¡tengan compasión! Que yo solo soy una. Más adelante se profundizara un poco más sobre dicho temas, esto solo fue… "una introducción" por así decirlo.

Espero que les siga gustando y por tanto lo sigan leyendo! =) no se preocupen, habrá capítulos de comedia, otros un poco más serios (como este) y demás. Como dije, será ensalada (esto también aplica a las parejas, que mucho me han preguntado).

GRACIAS por los comentarios ¡son los mejores!

Nos leemos, Aliathna.


	4. Brillo

Disclaimer: No, nos rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 3

"Brillo"

Las tres de la tarde en punto. Quizá sería conveniente que fuera a mi habitación. Hoy las clases terminaron a la una, pero como recordé a mi _compañerita _al salir de la última decidí que lo mejor sería venir un rato al lago. Con un poco de suerte Ginny terminaría de arreglar sus cosas antes de que yo llegara y así podría disfrutar del cuarto solo y el silencio y tranquilidad que este ofrecía.

A pesar de que ya había dejado transcurrir dos prudenciales horas, aún no quería irme. Me encanta este lugar, es tan relajante que normalmente vengo todos los días que el clima me lo permite. Me obligo a ponerme de pie y comienzo a caminar resignada hacia mi habitación. Cuado llegué me encontré con una sorpresa más; Ginny no era mi única compañera. Lavender y Parvati estaban también ahí acomodando sus cosas. Y la música sonaba a todo lo que daba el estéreo mientras las tres cantaban alegremente. ¡Dios mío! ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo para merecer esto! Si creía que estar con Ginny todo un año iba a ser difícil, estar con estos tres especímenes sacados del planeta _fashion _va ser imposible.

-Bueno nena, nosotras bajamos a comer ¿vienes?-le dijo Lavender mientras ella y Parvati terminaban de colocar un póster en la cabecera de esta última.

-No chicas, gracias, voy a terminar de arreglar mi cama y después las alcanzo ¿ok?-les contesto Ginny mientras colocaba unas fotografías sobre su mesita de noche.

-Como quieras-respondió Parvati y mientras entrelazaba su brazo con Lavender me vio-Ah, hola Hermione-saludo y las dos salieron del cuarto.

Ginny (que hasta este momento no había volteado) reacciono al oír mi nombre. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y compuso una sonrisa, lo que me extraño.

-¡Hola! Te estaba esperando-me dijo y se acerco.

-¿Quién yo?-pregunte, cosa tonta lo sé.

-Si, obvio que a ti ¿ves alguien más por aquí acaso?

-No, pero creí que estabas enojada conmigo.

-Estaba, tu lo has dicho, tiempo pasado.

-¿Ahora ya no lo estás?

-No.

-¿Por?-dije aún sin decidirme si alegrarme por el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja o desconfiar deliberadamente del mismo.

-Escucha, creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado. Es obvio que somos muy diferentes pero ¡vamos que seremos compañeras de salón y de cuarto! Mejor llevamos la fiesta en paz ¿no?-dijo mientras extendía la mano. Dude un segundo pero la tome-¿Entonces que, amigas de nuevo?

-Amigas-dije mientras me soltaba y me dirigía hacia mi cama.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto.

Pensé negarle la oferta e insistirle en que bajara a comer, después de todo aunque ahora tuviéramos una especie de tregua no olvidaba lo superficial y egoísta que se había mostrado durante las clases, pero al ver todo lo que tenía que hacer no pude desistir de un par de manos extras.

-Claro, gracias, un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.

Empezamos por lo básico, es decir, sacando mi ropa de la maleta y acomodándola en el closet. Después fuimos por ropa de cama y colocamos el edredón que habría traído de mi casa. Limpiamos el escritorio/cómoda y la mesita de noche que me había sido asignado, después mientras yo colocaba la lámpara y mis libros en su lugar ella se dedico a inflar un par de pequeños globos con forma de estrella que yo suelo usar como decoración. Para terminar acomode mis zapatos en los cajones que tenía la base de la cama y coloque un espejo en forma de sol en mi cabecera.

-Lindo espejo-me dijo Ginny viéndolo.

-Gracias

-Curiosa forma-me dijo y lo vio con más detenimiento.

-Lo sé, por eso me gusta. Cuando entre un poco de sol en la habitación el la reflejara y tendremos más luz dentro del cuarto-le explique. Era muy útil tener algo así cuando vives en un país que los días soleados son verdaderamente escasos.

-Pareceré que tenemos nuestro propio astro rey-dijo sin dejar de verlo. La verdad no entendía porque lo encontraba tan fascinante. Era tan solo un espejo redondo con marco de hojalata en forma de sol en tonos cálidos (amarillo, naranjas y rojos). Por fin dejo de verlo y sentándose en mi cama exclamo-yo tengo uno muy parecido, solo que lo deje en mi casa, me lo regalo mi papá hace muchos años.

-¿En serio? A mi también me lo regalaron, solo que en mi caso fue una tía y no tendrá mas de un año.

-¡Qué curioso, ¿no? Pero bueno, coincidencias de la vida-se paro y vio alrededor-oye ¿no traes más cosas para decorar o algo así?

-No, eso esto es todo, la verdad es que no soy muy afecta de tapizar mi pedazo de pared con pósters-dije y lancé una mirada alas cabeceras de Parvati y Lavender, donde ellas ya habían decorado al estilo churrigueresco (excediéndose de adornos) y no había libre ni siquiera un centímetro de la pared blanca.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco soy de saturar mi pared pero si me gusta poner un par de adornos-contesto y yo observe su lugar. En efecto, ahí había más que nada fotografías-lo que lamento es que todas tengamos que compartir clóset-dirimimos nuestra mirada ahí. Ahora yo fui la que la entendí, pues aunque tenía poca ropa tampoco era de mi grado ese hecho-apenas si me caben todas mis cosas.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo compartimos clóset?-le dije pues acababa de tener una idea-yo no tengo tantas cosas así que seguramente habrá suficiente espacio para las dos.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Ya había acomodado mi ropa junto a la de Parvati y Lav, pero la verdad es que tuvimos que ponerle una silla a la puerta para que no se saliera.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no utilizaron el otro?

-Ya sabes, como no habías llegado, no sabíamos quién sería nuestra otra compañera. ¿Y si resultaba que era Bulstrone? Capaz y tiraba todas mi cosas por la ventana si invadía "su espacio".

-¿Qué no recordabas que en el desayuno te dije que estaba en Gryffindor, piso 5?

-¡Es cierto! No, no lo recordaba. ¡Yo y la despistada ¿verdad?-dijo, se empezó a reír y yo junto con ella también solté un par de risas.

Mientras reíamos observe nuestra habitación. La verdad se veía bien. Cada cama reflejaba la personalidad de su ocupante. El cuarto en sí, es enorme por supuesto, pero ya ocupado parece que le quitaron un par de metros cuadrados. Es rectangular y si lo observamos desde mi ángulo la entrada queda hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Me explico. Como dije es un rectángulo y si lo viéramos desde arriba la entrada esta en la esquina superior izquierda, en la pared de "arriba". A su lado derecho hay un sillón de dos plaza y luego el escritorio de Parvati, después la cama de la misma y a continuación una mesita de noche que tenía su "gemela" aun lado pero esta ya pertenecía a Ginny. Después estaba la cama de la pelirroja y aún lado su respectivo escritorio, que estaba colocado junto a la pared.

En esta pared hay una ventana que es la encargada de proporcionar luz al cuarto y junto a la cuál estaba mi escritorio. La colocación de los muebles se daba en espejo respecto a la anterior por lo cual la cama de Ginny quedaba justo enfrente de la mía. Los dos clóset que hay se ubican frente a la puerta de entre y al lado del escritorio de Lavender. La puerta del baño esta en la esquina superior izquierda pero en la pared "de la izquierda" de modo que forma un ángulo de 90 grados con la puerta de entrada. Y eso es todo, esa es nuestra habitación.

-¿Oye te puedo preguntar algo?-le digo a Ginny una vez que paran las risas.

-Claro.

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en clase de lógica?

-Dije muchas cosas ¿a que te refieres?

-A que el acné es lo que más temes.

-Si… bueno no… bueno en parte.

-¿Eh?-iba a preguntar a que se refería pero entonces ella me interrumpió y pregunto.

-¿Y tú? ¿De verdad son las calificaciones son la más importante para ti?

-Pues si, aunque… esta bien no ocupan el número uno en mi lista de prioridades pero si el número dos.

-¿Quién ocupa el número uno?

-Mi familia.

-Ese es mi número dos-me dice

-¿Quién es el uno?-le digo aunque tengo una idea de quién ocupa ese lugar.

-Yo-y no me equivoque.

-¿Por qué tú?-trato de entenderla en vez de dejarme llevar como hace rato.

-Porque creo que si uno no esta bien consigo mismo, entonces no estará bien con nada más, ni con su familia, ni con sus amigos, ni con nadie.-¡valla! Eso me sorprendió porque pensé que iba a responder algo así como _"porque soy mejor que nadie, por eso"_-¿tú? ¿Por qué tu familia ocupa el primer puesto en tu lista de prioridades?

-Porque creo que la familia es lo más importante que hay en este mundo-le respondo-si no tienes a ti familia, entonces si que no tienes a nadie.

-¿Y los amigos?

-Los amigos vienen y van, no hay nada que los mantenga atados a ti, pero con la familia es diferente, hay lazos de sangre de por medio. Lazos que quieras o no, siempre estarán ahí.

-Aunque a veces no quieras que estén ¿no?-dice pero habla tan bajo que creo lo dijo para ella misma-¿pero que hay de los amigos que se convierten en tu familia?

-Pues yo tengo ninguno-le digo al ver que esto último si lo dijo con vos fuerte y clara.

-Tampoco yo-dice y camina hacia su cama-pero luego seguimos hablando que ya tengo hambre ¿tu no?

-Si, un poco-la verdad es que hasta que no lo menciono no me había percatado del hambre que tenía. Me encamine hacia la puerta pero me detuve al ver que ella iba retocarse el brillo labial frente al espejo que esta encima de su escritorio- ¿es necesario que hagas eso?

-¿El que?

-Estar tan preocupada de cómo luces siempre.

Deja de aplicarse el brillo y me mira fijamente a través del espejo-¿Si te digo un secreto, prometes no contarlo?-me dice seriamente

-Si, seré una tumba-le digo.

-Yo soy vanidosa, muy vanidosa-me dice y ago todo lo posible por no rodar los ojos.

-Eso no es un secreto.

-No, el secreto es _el porque_ lo soy-arqueo las cejas. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Yo siempre había pensado que si alguien es vanidoso es solamente porque así lo desea, nunca pensé que hubiera un motivo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que yo soy vanidosa porque desde niña tengo lo que me gusta llamar "la cultura del brillo"-arquee aún más las cejas, ahora si que no entendía nada-escucha…

"En mi casa siempre fue la consentida ¿sabes? Tengo seis hermanos, pero como soy la única mujer siempre he sido la niña de papá, la bebita de mamá y la princesita entre seis varones. Crecí en medio de halagos, de reconocimiento, consentida a más no poder y en cierta manera como hija única porque como mis hermanos son más grandes y vinieron aquí mucho tiempo antes que yo, la mayoría de recuerdos que tengo de ellos son de fiestas y cosas así. Pero cuando entre aquí todo cambio.

Aquí no era la consentida, ni la princesa, ni nadie. Pase a ser una más. Y obviamente yo no quería eso. Yo nací con estrella, no estrellada como la mayoría de niñas que hay aquí. Decidí a ser lo que sea para sobresalir, pero como no quería problemas y (para que negarlo) en las clases no era la mejor, decidí que la mejor forma de sobresalir era mi belleza. Yo soy bonita, lo he sabido desde siempre y no me siento mal diciéndolo. Puedes llamarme ególatra, si quieres pero no podrás negar que es verdad.

Así pues, decidí que sería la más bonita del salón. Para conseguirlo utilice el único utensilio de belleza que me era permitido: un brillo labial. Digo, tenía 11 años, no es que entonces mi mamá me dejara maquillarme. Y desde entonces tengo la idea de que si tengo brillo en los labios no hay nadie más linda que yo, desde luego que ahora me maquillo más pero es en esencia lo mismo. Si mis labios brillan, _yo_ soy _Ginny_ y no una más del montón"

Me quede totalmente asombrada con su "secreto". Definitivamente Ginny me sorprendía más cada vez habría la boca. Y es que por increíble que parezca la entendía a la perfección. Porque yo había hecho lo mismo, solo que no con brillo en mis labios, sino con 10 en mis boletas. Diferentes medios pero el mismo fin. No ser una más del montón. Brillar.

-Te entiendo-le digo

-Lo sé-me responde y puedo ver en su mirada que adivina mi propia forma de brillar.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-le vuelvo a decir

-Creo que nadie. ¿Sabes? No se porque, pero tengo la idea de que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

/*/*/

Holaaaa!

Corto, lo sé, pero creo que no había mejor momento para cortarlo. Quería que este fuera un cap especial de solo ellas dos. Para que vieran como va ser la relación de estas dos. ¿De verdad serán las mejores amigas o solo es una ligera tregua? Próximamente, en este mismo fic, en esta misma cuenta, en esta misma página! No se preocupen, debido a lo pequeño de este cap subiré la continuación a más tardar el próximo sábado, incluso antes, dependiendo de los comentarios y el humor de mi Internet.

Por otro lado, ¡ya está aquí el 15 de julio! No puedo esperar y la vez no quiero que llegue. ¡Ya tengo mis boletos! Iré con un primo que, curiosamente, es con quién fui a ver la primera =´ ) Loco, diez años después seguimos siendo los dos primos pottericos de la familia. En fin.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Kisses de chocolate, Aliathna.


End file.
